Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2004-537836 discloses the prior-art one-surface mount multi-connector 10. The creation method and structure of one-surface mount multi-connector 10 disclosed in this patent literature will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
First, a plurality of first contacts 12 and a plurality of second contacts 22 are formed by punching a metal plate 90. Next, the plurality of first contacts 12 and the plurality of second contacts 22 are placed in a cavity, and then molten plastic etc. is injected into the cavity. The plurality of first contacts 12 and the plurality of second contacts 22 are covered with molted plastic, and the molted plastic is solidified into a desired shape to insert-mold a first body 11 having the plurality of first contacts 12 and a second body 21 having the plurality of second contacts 22.
The first body 11 and the second body 21 are disconnected from the metal plate 90. A concave portion 11a of the first body 11 and a projection (not shown) of the second body 21 mate with each other to form a body assembly 31. Next, a cover 51 is attached to a body cantilever part 34 of the body assembly 31 to form a connector semi-fabricated body 52. The connector semi-fabricated body 52 is inserted into the mold and a connector housing main body 61 is molded so as to cover part of the first body 11, the second body 21, the cover 51, the first contacts 12 and the second contacts 22. As shown in FIG. 1, the connector housing main body 61 extends downward to the lower end of the connection portions of the first contacts 12 and the second contacts 22. Finally, a cover 71 is attached. The cover 71 is partially supported by the connector housing main body 61 and encloses both the connector housing main body 61 and an inner cover 51.
This structure allows the connection portions of the first contacts 12 and the second contacts 22 to be placed on the same plane.